personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Control-Alt-Delete/Summary
Episode 412: Control Alt Delete Flashback: Control introducing herself to Root and torturing her. (3x11) Root meeting with Samaritan’s human analog interface. (4x10) Firefight at the NYSE & Shaw’s sacrifice. voiceover: Root asks Reese if he’s ready. He replies, “Let’s get Shaw back.” News reports of a masked man and woman shooting a security guard before they steal security footage from the stock exchange. The injured security guards tells the reporter his assailants came out of nowhere and shot him in the knee before making off with the footage. Both are still at large and considered armed and dangerous. A second news report is about the market still recovering from the flash crash (“If-Then-Else”). In Washington D.C., Control pulls up to Julia’s (her daughter) school as the news report continues. Julia is in the back seat playing on her tablet. She exclaims in disgust as she loses the game. Control turns around and tells her she doesn’t want her to play that game anymore as it is very violent. After Julia debarks, Control receives a text, “Come see me.” At the White House, Control greets Mike Richelli, the president’s chief of staff. He’s working on ways to deflect blame for the flash crash away from the president. He asks Control is she’s certain the crash was not an attack. Control asserts that if it was, Research would have caught it and she would have prevented it. She says it was probably a computer malfunction while Mike declares the crash felt like an attack. Control receives a text to go to the Ops Room now. She leaves and Mike returns to his office. As he passes his assistant, Jeanie, he asks her to get the head of the FCC. He finds a young boy inside his office. The boy is Samaritan’s analog interface. Mike, somewhat puzzled, asks if he got lost from the tour group. The boy says he caused the stock market crash. He tells Mike that market will close at a precise point. As Mike looks on in disbelief, the boy demands to speak with the president. Mike is annoyed and asks Jeanie to take the child back to the tour. The boy makes a parting comment that Mike’s personal portfolio will drop an additional 16% today. At the Pentagon, Agent Shiffman briefs Control on a sleeper cell in Detroit. Four men: Massoud Shammar (Saudi), Tariq al Juhani (Saudi), Osman Ahmed (Saudi), and Yasin Said (American) plan to detonate six backpack bombs simultaneously. All four are radicalized Muslims with software engineering degrees. Their plan is to take out police surveillance then plant the bombs undetected. Control reviews Yasin Said’s dossier. His background is all-American until his junior year of college when went to Egypt where he met the other three men. In Aug. 2014 they enrolled in UMich Dearborn’s engineering program. Surveillance of their online activities reveal they’ve visited Islamist websites known to recruit for a terrorist group. Financial backing for the cell is found through wire transfers originating in Dubai.They appear to be targeting historic landmarks in downtown Detroit and Belle Isle. Two of the men made suggestive comments indicating the attack would occur today. Shiffman tells Control that Research recommends they be eliminated. A team is already on site at their home awaiting orders. Surveillance cameras show one of the men at his computer in the house. Outside, Agent Brooks and Grice are pushing a stroller pass the house. Control wants to know the source information. Mr. Travers, Mr. Greer’s agent, points out Samaritan is never wrong. Shiffman pulls up surveillance footage and receipts of purchases to create backpack bombs made by the men. Control gives the go ahead. The ISA team moves in and eliminates three targets. Yasin Said escapes. When Control orders Shiffman to access Said’s laptop, Samaritan denies access to the laptop. Control orders Travers to give her access. Travers refuses, pulls out his cell phone and turns off Research. In a news report, a collision that ends in a shootout is attributed to the same 2-person team that stole security footage from the stock exchange. Travers and Control are in Sen. Garrison’s office. Control briefs Garrison on the ISA operation in Detroit ending with Travers turning off Research.Travers explains that the hard drive contains a dangerous computer virus that could damage Research. The drive must remain quarantined to prevent it from spreading. Garrison gets a call from Greer telling him Samaritan has found the terrorist. He hints to Garrison to drop the request to see the drive or lose access to Samaritan altogether. Garrison orders Control to resume the search for the terrorist without accessing the drive. Travers smugly states the drive was irrelevant to the search. Control is uneasy about Samaritan’s influence over the government’s operation. Agent Grice is watching the news report about the collision/shootout in NYC. The assailants shot 4 security personnel and stole the GPS transponder in their SUV. The reporter asks the detective, Fusco, about the connection of the shootout to the theft of security footage from the stock exchange. Fusco acknowledges the connection and says no comment. Control is seen on surveillance camera entering a park. Samaritan loses Control as there are no cameras there. It tries other cameras around the park but is unable to locate Control. Control looks around before sitting down on a bench. She pulls out a sat phone and calls Grice. She tells him she is changing his orders. She knows that he let Agent Shaw get away in NY. The new orders are not to kill Yasin Said until Grice has accessed his hard drive. She tells him to report only to her. Grice tells Brooks they have to do this off the grid. Samaritan passes information of Said’s location to the ISA team. Brooks is on the roof setting up her rifle. They pin Said down and force him to enter a warehouse. Grice chases Said and has him at gunpoint. He demands his laptop. Said is about to hand it over but throws it at Grice instead. He jumps through the window and lands in a crate full of packing peanuts. Brooks confirms he is alive. Grice pulls out the laptop and turns it on. As he waits for it to boot up he calls Control who is waiting in the park. She orders him to keep the line open. Brooks has Said in her sights as he regains consciousness. The laptop screen turns blacks nd bursts into flames. Grice jumps back, surprised. Control realizes Samaritan is hiding something. Grice tells Brooks to stand down as Said hails a cab and is driven away. Unbeknownst to Control, a bicyclist with his phone strapped on his arm has stopped to adjust his bike. Samaritan accesses the camera on the phone to surveille Control. Grice reports they lost Said. Control receives a text message telling her to stop it, now. Control is still on the phone with Grice. He confirms that the laptop self-destructed and melted. Control orders Grice to find Said. Brooks searches Said’s backpack and pulls out a notebook and notes. It’s the freight train schedule. They realize Said plans to get out of Detroit on a freight train. Control orders Grice to contact her every 3 hours. But Grice reports that the team has been reassigned. Control asks by whom? Control returns to the Ops Room and approaches Travers. She demands to know why he is interfering with her operations by spying on her. Travers pulls out his cell phone as a threat to shut down Research again. Control turns away and orders Shiffman to call her personal security detail. Mike Richelli enters Control’s office angry and demanding if he needs to brief the president about the terrorist loose in Detroit. Control asks him who told him. Richelli is angry that she has not briefed him about Said. Control assures him no one will ever hear about it. She reminds him that she has solved 853 problems by killing them. Richelli prefers not to discuss killings and leaves. The news shows the market recovering from the flash crash. Control invites her personal detail in but they are not her regular guys. The two men report her regular detail were hit by a Mack truck. The truck driver fled the scene with a woman and both were wearing ski masks. Control recognizes the description and links them to shootouts in NYC earlier in the day. She tells the replacement detail that they are going out into the field. In a freight yard in Detroit, Control’s SUV is parked by a siding, waiting for Yasin to show up. The last train is moving out of the yard. Yasin appears and makes a run for the last car. Despite his injured leg, he makes it up to the train. Control sees Yasin and tells her driver to go. Suddenly a black Jeep pulls up beside them. A man with a rocket launcher fires causing the SUV to roll. Once it stops, Controls crawls out of the flipped vehicle. Reese and Root walk up to her and remove their masks. Reese asks Control, “Where is Shaw?” Control comes to, seated and bound as Root is standing before her. Reese pulls up a chair and asks her where Shaw is. Four Samaritan agents who were at the stock exchange have been parked in front of her home. Control states she doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Reese leaves and Root continues to interrogate Control. She tries to get information by tasering Control. Finch comes in and stops her. He tells her that Samaritan caused the crash. There was a shootout in the stock exchange and Sameen was shot. Finch realizes that Samaritan is keeping Control ignorant of what happened in the stock exchange. Control thinks he’s trying to turn her and she doesn’t believe him. They hear a door open. Control asserts her team is here to rescue her. Finch assures her they were expected. Grice enters with weapon drawn. Finch explains to Control that Samaritan uses a private phone network to maintain communication with its agents. One of her own people is probably a spy for Samaritan. While Reese and Root keep the ISA agents busy, Finch will try to find information about Sameen on Samaritan’s network. In an ISA surveillance van, Fusco knocks out the agent from behind. Finch pulls up all the phone signals of the agents. There are four agents but five signals. Reese pins down Grice and is about to punch him when he recognizes Shaw’s name. Reese lets him go. Finch uploads a worm onto Samaritan's private phone network. It will jump from phone to phone looking for references to Shaw. When uploading is complete, Finch alerts the team and they pull out. The worm finds something. Outside of Toronto, Control has tracked down Said. He tells her he won a Nautilus contest two months ago. He and his friends were set up in an office and handsomely paid to write a bit of code for a bioinformatics company. Two days ago, they sent in the last part of the code then everyone was killed. Before she kills him, he asks her if she could consider if she’d been lied to. She shoots him in the chest. In the White House, Mike walks in his office to find the boy again. He points out he was accurate about the stock market and Mike’s portfolio. The boys tells Mike he wants to speak to the president and that he’ll be in touch, then he leaves. In the hall, Control sees Mike who has a look of shock. She tells him 854 and counting. The next day, Control drops Julia off at school. Later in the Ops Room, she is watching a live feed of military bombing Al-Shaer Mountain in Syria. She turns to see Travers watching her. In NY, Root and Reese are driving to the GPS coordinates Finch’s worm pulled from Samaritan’s network. A refrigerated truck left the stock exchange 15 minutes after Shaw was shot. They are hoping the coordinates will lead them to Shaw. At the stock exchange, Control is riding the elevator to the lower level. She asks the security guard if the area has been cleaned lately. She notes the walls and runs her finger along it. There’s wet paint. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries